The prior art discloses a number of ladder support and location devices, such enabling the secure placement of a ladder for ascending by a user engaged in a given task. The ladder support devices can include those which secure to the ladder for abutting against the elevated location and, in given instances, mounting instead to the elevated location and against which the upper end of the ladder is contacted in a desired orientation.
Allgire, U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,577 teaches a safety device for securing a ladder to more than one structural type. The device includes a base, having one or more connection holes, designed to secure the safety device to a first structure type through the connection holes. A securing section is coupled to the base section and designed to secure the safety device to a second structure type. The device may optionally include a support, removably coupled to the base, designed to engage a front edge of a gutter, to prevent structural damage to the gutter when the ladder rests on the gutter. A removable bracket portion having one or more bracket connection holes is perpendicularly oriented and coupled to the base and designed to secure the safety device to a third structure type, through the bracket connection holes, when the support engages the front edge of the gutter.
Feik, US 2008/0190692 teaches a ladder anchor mounted to the side rails of a ladder and having jointed arms that are positioned on each side of the ladder and extend outwardly. The arms have arm sections that are capable of being positively adjusted as to their angular position, and which have support feet for engaging a wall surface of a building against which the ladder is placed.
Snyder, US 2013/0055648, teaches a roof mounted gutter guard device with unfolding arms which extend for the purpose of receiving a support rail. The deployed support rail allows ladders to be supported away from the roofline and gutters in a safe and effective manner. The deployed support rail of the gutter guard device is also used to hang decorations and other accessories from the rail without placing stress on the roofline and gutters.